<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secrets That We Keep (In The Pleasures That We Seek) by 8bitcyborg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529585">The Secrets That We Keep (In The Pleasures That We Seek)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg'>8bitcyborg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Light Humiliation, Multiple Orgasms, Prompt Fill, dom!hubert, sub!Edelgard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Words on parchment, carefully written out in invisible ink. It’s not a diary as much as it is a confessional, and Hubert vows that his queen shall never know of his secret desires. But the nature of secrets is that they can’t be kept under lock and key forever—and thank the goddesses for that.»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Secrets That We Keep (In The Pleasures That We Seek)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fill for the FE3H Kink Meme on Dreamwidth, the prompt being;</p><p>«Hubert is a man with needs. That being said, he knows better than to subject Edelgard to such needs.<br/>Point is, Edelgard finds out about Hubert's darker desires and is genuinely enticed by the idea of him domming the absolute hell out of her.<br/>tl;dr: Edelgard commands Hubert to fuck and humiliate her and he is extremely conflicted about it.»<br/>______________________________________________________________________________________<br/>Character personalities are being portrayed based off the Japanese version of the game.<br/>______________________________________________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hubert.”</p><p>He detects that slight difference in intonation immediately. It’s the tone in which she usually speaks to smug nobles and officials whom she has cleverly backed up into a corner.</p><p>
  <em>‘I know your secret—’</em>
</p><p>it says.</p><p>Why she feels the need to speak to him like that in this moment he doesn’t know, but the hairs on his neck stand on end nonetheless. He pays them no mind, schools his features and plays it professional like he always does.</p><p>“Yes, Edelgard-sama?” he says neutrally, sipping his Hresvelg Blend with all the nonchalance he can muster considering it being a tad bit too hot still. She smiles over the rim of her teacup, taking a sip as well—no flinching at the heat whatsoever.</p><p>“I trust you with my life,” she says, and pauses to put her teacup down. An almond biscuit finds its way to her mouth. Only she can manage elegance when devouring a whole confection in one bite.</p><p>“—surely you know this already?” she continues, and Hubert swallows as her eyes finds his and she licks her fingers to get rid of the crumbs. It is an innocent gesture he tells himself, but at the same time it screams of obscenity to him. He chastises himself inwardly. She is his queen—Fódlan’s queen, she is pure, perfect, <em>no one</em> is allowed to look at her with lecherous intentions.</p><p>“Yes of course, Edelgard-Sama.” he replies, stabbing at the nagging in the back of his mind. Something is off, something has to be off. She leans back in her chair, a mild breeze lifts a few strands of her snowy hair and she is beautiful against the backdrop of Adrestian lilies.</p><p>“It also means I trust you with <em>anything else</em> that might be of...interest.” she says, a secretive smile gracing her lips.</p><p>
  <em>She knows—doesn’t she? No, how could she possibly—?</em>
</p><p>He picks up his own teacup again and the porcelain is still way too hot. He blows gently on his tea, taking a carefully measured sip to not burn his tongue again. He clears his throat before facing her.</p><p>“Duly noted.” he says, non committance a safe way to play this. She raises one perfectly groomed eyebrow at him as she pops another almond biscuit into her mouth.</p><p>“You know I’d do anything for you and your vision.” he adds right after, biting his tongue afterwards when he sees her smug smile. Yes, something is <em>definitely</em> off. She makes his heart race like no one else ever has, both with desire—and fear. Both at the same time makes for a thrill he almost wishes wasn’t there—<em>almost</em>.</p><p>“I see we have much yet to discuss, Hubert.” she says. This time her smile is sweet, pacifying. Was she only teasing him for the thrill of it? He can let that slide. Anything for his Edelgard-Sama.</p><p>
  <em>Anything.</em>
</p><p>—</p><p>“Hubert. I need to ask of you your forgiveness.” Edelgard says immediately after the door to her chambers clicks shut. It’s late evening, right after sunset. The last colours of orange and pink are mere wisps on the horizon now and the first few droplets of rain has begun thrumming on the windows.</p><p>“Pray tell what for?” Hubert says, putting down the tray of evening tea and snacks she asked to be brought.</p><p>
  <em>“Her strong will is my aphrodisiac, the mere thought of breaking it is frightening yet so alluring there are times I can barely contain myself. But she must never know of these desires of mine.”</em>
</p><p>He manages not to rattle the tray too hard, the tea thankfully not spilling over the rim of the teacups. Never before has Hubert been frozen in place by another’s words. Her words however are not hers, they are his. Words carefully written out in invisible ink on magic parchment, and hidden from everyone’s eyes but his own. He swallows hard, can do naught but meet her eyes and ready himself to resign his post because of his insolence.</p><p>“Edelgard-Sama,” he breathes. “How—”</p><p>She doesn’t let him finish, merely takes a step closer to him and puts her finger on his lips. He can smell her perfume—red carnations.</p><p>“I understand the severity of my actions,” she says, her tone a curious blend of apologetical and mischievous. “But I had to know.” She steps back and walks over to her nightstand, pulling out the top drawer and almost as if reverent, clasps the inky black tome in her hands. The cruelty of her finding his diary—no, nothing as juvenile as that—his <em>confessional</em>, his sinful thoughts never meant for another’s eyes—especially not hers—is suffocating.</p><p>“Edelgard-Sama, it is I that need to ask for your forgiveness for my own unprofessional behaviour. I will take my leave immediately if you so desire.” Hubert says, bowing deeply to her even though his senses tells him to <em>grovel</em> before her. His queen—his liege. Her hand comes to rest on top of his head for a moment and he sucks in a breath as she continues to recite his frivolous words.</p><p>
  <em>“For I can never touch her the way one can touch a common whore. I can merely dream of placing my hand firmly around that neck as pale and delectable as fresh snow.”</em>
</p><p>Hubert is not a man who often feels shame, but in this moment he’s sure he’s never felt it stronger. Edelgard’s hand is still resting on top of his bowed head and he almost wishes she would strike him for his insolence.</p><p>“Hubert,” she says, voice tinged sweet. “What if I would like to be treated as a <em>common whore</em> once in a while?”</p><p>“Edelgard-Sama!” Hubert gasps, rising hastily from his bow to meet her eyes.</p><p>“Now you are going to play coy with me? Hubert, I read the whole thing. Not even you can deceive your way out of this one.” she says, a full on pleased smirk playing on her lips. “You can cease your self-flagellating impulses immediately and maybe...channel that energy into something more useful?”</p><p>The wink is so unlike his Edelgard-Sama, but her intentions are...very clear. He’s not stupid, he’s reprehensive. She can’t possibly be asking this of him?</p><p>
  <em>But she is.</em>
</p><p>The sway of her hips as she closes in on him yet again, the tilt of her chin, eyes half-lidded, it is a very clear invitation. One he should not indulge in. Her hand comes to rest on his chest and she leans in, beckons him closer. Like a sailor lost to a siren’s song he abides, and she puts her lips to his ear.</p><p>“I’m not a fragile doll, you can be a little <em>rough</em> with me if you like. In fact; I beg you to do so. <em>Please~</em>”</p><p>Her words makes all the blood drain from his body and gather in his cock. He’s painfully hard already, a million different scenarios playing out in his head. A million different ways he could—no, it wouldn’t be right.</p><p>“Edelgard-Sama I—cannot…”</p><p>The tiny sigh in his ear is oh so tantalizing. He swallows as her hand moves to cup his chin and tilt his face gently so their eyes can meet. They’re violet, and smoldering.</p><p>“It’s an <em>order</em>.” she says silkily. “I order you to dominate me, I order you to<em> fuck me</em>, Hubert.”</p><p>Immediately his hand is in her hair, firmly twisting the snowy, long locks around his fingers. She gasps and bites her lower lip. It’s a rush of power like nothing else he has ever experienced. She has given him an <em>order</em>, he’s got no choice but to obey whatever it is his queen demands of him.</p><p>“Of course, Edelgard-Sama.” he whispers as his lips finds her throat, hovering over the milky expanse as he takes in her delectable scent. It’s a surreal kind of rush going from having the most private of thoughts about someone, content with knowing they’ll never be realised, to them being demanded acted out. He feels drunk, as if it’s a fever dream. Maybe he’ll wake up soon, soaked with sweat in his own chambers, having to deal with his release alone. But no, it is very much real. His Edelgard-Sama is right there in his arms, warm and breathing, wanting him to act out his most private, dark fantasies.</p><p>“Hubert,” she says, “Why are you hesitating? I <em>need</em> this.”</p><p>His hand moves on auto-pilot. It’s not that he think she’s lying, she would never, and he groans as his fingers brushes against her soaked underwear. She moans in his ear, hands finding purchase in his shirt.</p><p><em>She truly and fully wants this</em>.</p><p>“I already trust you with my life. I know I can fully relinquish control to you, thus I’d like to trust you with my body as well. <em>Please~</em>”</p><p>Her voice is breathy, her need so apparent, he’d be a fool not to act on this—a fool not to obey his queen. He tightens his grip on her hair, finally letting his lips touch her skin.</p><p>“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” he says, voice more hoarse than he’d thought it’d be. Her skin tastes warm and fresh, he’ll have more or that later. He grabs her chin and roughly turns her face to look at him.</p><p>“On your knees.” he commands, effortlessly to her who can’t hear his heart beat relentlessly against his ribcage. She obeys like a good girl and the rush of power makes his pulse spike so damn high. She sits back and watches him through half-lidded eyes, her lips parted and breath hot. He traces the angles of her face with his fingers, her skin so soft, her beauty radiant—and ready to be consumed.</p><p>“Treat you like a common whore, huh?” he says, voice low and threatening. “You don’t even deserve that much.” He crouches down in front of her, his fingers finding her throat and he applies just enough pressure for her to close her eyes and suck in a breath. “You’ve been a bad girl, snooping around where you have no business. Despicable, <em>pathetic.</em>”</p><p>She moans as he tightens his fingers around her throat just a little bit more. “And then you have the audacity to be as wet as you are right now.” he murmurs, tempted to cop a feel between her legs yet again, but instead he gently gropes her breast, rubbing his thumb over her clothed nipple. “Does being a bad girl turn you on, <em>Edelgard?</em>”</p><p>It starts out as a soft tremble before she tenses up and he loosens his hold of her throat, letting her lungs have air as she comes with a quiet moan. That was surprisingly fast, with minimal touching Hubert notices, a sense of pride in his own performance. She keeps rubbing her thighs together, eyes glassy as she meets his gaze.</p><p>“Please, fuck me.” she begs, not having had enough yet it seems. Hubert has other plans.</p><p>“I think not.” he says, rising from his position, cursing inwardly how his own legs tremble, how painfully hard he is from all of this. He grabs the chair by her desk and takes a seat before facing her again.</p><p>“Touch yourself for me.” he commands, pleased when her eyes become larger, and pink blossoms atop her cheekbones. She swallows and licks her lips.</p><p>“I cannot possibly—” her voice says before petering out and Hubert flashes his teeth, an amused chuckle escaping his lips.</p><p>“Who’s playing coy now?”</p><p>She huffs indignantly in response, her face redder now than before.</p><p>“You do as I say, or this ends now.” Hubert replies coldly. “I won’t hesitate walking out that door right this moment if you disobey me.”</p><p>That gets the message through as she bites her lower lip and trembling hands reaches for the tie on her silk robes. It’s quite the sight watching the delicate material slide down her shoulders, leaving all that creamy skin in full view. He’s seen her naked many times before, as he has been her closest confidant for years, but never this intimately—never has mutual desire been charged between them like now—it’s a whole new, glorious sensation.</p><p>“Since one wasn’t enough for you, you are going to give yourself one more while I watch.” Hubert commands, pleased when she obeys immediately. Her hands find her breasts, and she moans as she slides her palms over her hardened nipples. She’s rubbing her thighs together still, undoubtedly trying to create enough friction for herself. One of her hands tentatively slides down her stomach, teasing just above the waistband of her underwear. Her eyes meets his, and they are smoldering with unbridled lust. It makes Hubert’s cock throb with need and he is forced to bite his lip to keep concentrating.</p><p>“Lower.” he orders calmly, and she lets out a pleased sigh as her hand slips inside her underwear. She leans back and spreads her legs more, giving him a full view of her hand working behind the thin fabric as her silk robe pools around her waist and falls to the floor. In retrospect he should have told her to take them off, but there’s a time for everything…</p><p>“Good girl.” he praises her, dangerously close to start touching himself as well. No, he is in absolute control here and it stays that way. Her breath hitches as she lifts her hips and slides a finger (two? three?) inside herself. Hubert swallows as he watches her ride her own hand, the other pinching her nipples. She’s rubbing the base of her thumb against her clit, and he loves that little motion of her hips while she does so. She stiffens suddenly and a languid moan leaves her lips as she rides out her second orgasm. She is so beautiful like this, so exquisite. She slumps forward, breathing heavily, and Hubert rises on shaky legs, walking over to her. He’s determined to follow this through.</p><p>“Had enough yet?” he says, tilting her chin up so she can meet his eyes. She gives him a tiny nod, eyes glassy and cheeks rosy.</p><p>“I don’t think I can take any more.” she says, voice trembling. Hubert leans down over her, brushes his lips to her ear, nuzzling it for good measure.</p><p>“Oh but it doesn’t matter what you think.” he murmurs, relishing in the full body shiver he’s rewarded with. “You’ll take whatever I give to you like a good girl.”</p><p>Her breathy <em>‘yes, sir~’</em> is honestly what makes something in him finally snap.</p><p>He lifts her roughly off the floor and pushes her down stomach first on the bed. Her legs barely reaches the floor with her standing on her tippy toes with him behind her. He removes her underwear in one fluid motion and she moans as his fingers finds her soft folds, sliding effortlessly inside. She so wet, so pliant, wanton and ready.</p><p>“You’re beautiful like this.” he whispers, tracing the fingers of his other hand along her crest majestically spreading out over her back. He leans in and kisses her neck, taking in her scent of floral perfume and arousal as he finally frees his cock from its confines. “So beautiful when you submit to me.” He kneads her ass, tempted to give her a spanking as well. Next time.</p><p>
  <em>Next time?</em>
</p><p>The thought makes his cock throb hard and he groans as he nudges against her entrance, feeling her gasp vibrate through his whole being. The threshold was crossed the moment she gave the order, yet this is the true point of no return for them both.</p><p>“Hubert…” she whines, her voice breathy and impatient. He twists his fingers in her hair again, forcing her back to curve as he finally buries himself deep inside of her in one slow thrust. There’s goosebumps all over her skin, her legs are quaking, snowy hair tangled in Hubert’s hand. She’s a vision of perfection bracing herself on her hands like this, with her soft inner walls clamping down around his cock. He pulls halfway out before sliding back inside again, her moans like sweet music in his ears as he continues to thrust inside her at a slow, agonizing pace.</p><p>“Had enough yet?” he says, voice rough as he fights to keep his pristine control.</p><p>“Aah~ N-no~” she whimpers. Her head drops forwards, but Hubert yanks her roughly back in place, making her back curve even more, and puts his lips to her ear.</p><p>“Beg.” he commands, groaning as her pussy clamps down even harder on his cock, her chest rising heavily with her breaths and soft cries. He holds her still, his hand roughly gripping her waist, hindering her from moving. He kisses her neck, slides his tongue over her pulse, and repeats his command.</p><p>“Beg for your release, <em>whore</em>.”</p><p>Blood is roaring in his ears as he does the unspeakable action of calling his queen a derogatory term, but the rush of power goes straight to his cock and he almost buckles over. He’s close, <em>so close.</em></p><p>“Please, Hubert, I need to come, <em>please~</em>” she begs, the desperation in her voice so exquisite. He pushes her face down on the bed again, hoisting his arm around her waist, his fingers finding and rubbing her swollen clit. She cries out as he resumes fucking her, slowly, torturously. She’s shivering and trying to thrash about—puffy breaths and needy moans escaping her lips—but he holds her firmly in place as he fucks her into another orgasm. She cries out, buries her face in the sheets as he lets go of her hair and grips her waist instead. His legs are quaking at this point and he groans as he leans over her, tasting the salt on her skin, kissing down her spine as he thrusts inside of her a final few times before his orgasm washes over him too.</p><p>Guilt is the first thing he feels after coming down from his high. He pulls out of her carefully and adjusts his shirt that has come askew during their heated coupling, and for a brief moment he is unsure of what to do.</p><p>“Hubert.” she says, voice back to her natural cadence and poise.</p><p>“Yes, Edelgard-Sama?”</p><p>“Would you draw me a bath? I seem to be in need of one.” she rolls over and lies back on her elbows and the air is knocked out of Hubert’s lungs by her content smile.</p><p>“At once, Edelgard-Sama.”</p><p>Her hot bath is ready within a few minutes (the advantages of being a mage), and they sit in content silence as Hubert washes her hair, listening to the storm raging outside.</p><p>“Hubert.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Your services has been impeccable as always, thank you.”</p><p>He grins—can’t help it—a full on grin.</p><p>“Thank you, Edelgard-Sama, I live to please you.”</p><p>She leans back, tilts her head and her violet, smoldering eyes captivates him anew.</p><p>“I think I can live with this arrangement.” she whispers.<br/>
<br/>
So could he.</p><p>Anything for his Edelgard-Sama.</p><p>
  <em>Anything.</em>
</p><p><br/>
Please consider leaving kudos &amp; comment if you enjoyed this piece♥️<br/>
Hit me up on Twitter <strong><a href="https://twitter.com/coreycatnip">@CoreyCatnip</a></strong><br/>
●○●○●○●</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>